At Long Last
by Maggie Stone
Summary: Bianca and Maggie finally give into their love for one another. Bianca and the rest of Pine Valley knows the truth of Miranda. Jamie and Babe are still on the run with baby James. Tad, Krystal and David are trying to keep the fact that J.R. does have a


Bianca smiled shyly over at Maggie who was on the floor working on  
her medical studies. "I don't know about you Stone; but I sure  
could use a good long relaxing Jazzaze bath right about now."

When Bianca spoke; Maggie closed her eyes and moaned softly as she  
thought of the warmth of the water on her stressed out body. The  
feel of the jazzaze jets hitting her sides and her legs as she  
allowed her body to relax. "That's sounds Heavenly."

Bianca wanted a bath herself. It had been a long day with Miranda  
and with her beautiful and precious daughter finally down for the  
night; she sure could use some relaxation in the tub. But she knew  
that Maggie needed it more than she did.

"I'll take my turn after you." Maggie looked back and smiled at  
Bianca. "By the time that you get out; I should be more than done  
with my studying here." She tapped her highlighter to the  
book. "I'll listen for Miranda also."

Bianca stood quickly to her feet and walked passed her best friend  
on the ground. "Thanks Mags."

"Sure no problem." Maggie sighed and looked back at her book;  
unable to concent as the imange of the inviting tub kept entering  
her mind. But she knew that Bianca needed the bath more than she  
did. Sides she would never relax before Bianca these days. Bianca  
had way more stress to deal with in her normal typical day than she  
ever had with her studying to be a doctor.

Bianca hummed softly to herself as she turned the water to the  
right temperature. She picked up the bath salts that she knew would  
be a perfect amour in the room and soft to the skin.

The water slowly filled the tub up to the right spot and Bianca  
turned the water off. She lit the candles that surrounded the big  
tub. She walked to the bathroom door and walked back into the  
living room.

"Your bath is waiting for you ma'dam." Bianca said kneeling down  
at Maggie's right side. She began to slowly massage Maggie's tight  
shoulder muscles.

"It's your bath time Binks. Not mine." Maggie shook her head.  
She closed her eyes as she felt Bianca working on her muscles.

Bianca leaned down and whispered. "No it's your bath time. Let  
me do this for you Maggie." She moved her hands down past her best  
friend's shoulders onto her spine. "Let me take care of you for a  
change."

Maggie bowed her head down to her right hand as she felt her body  
unwind with each rub of Bianca's hands.

Bianca gently massaged Maggie's back and shoulders for a few  
minutes and than she gently helped her best friend to her  
feet. "The water's getting cold." She whispered.

Maggie allowed Bianca to led her into the bathroom and she smiled  
in surprise as her faviote amour whiffed through out the room. She  
saw that Bianca had so kindly lit the candles around the tub and  
turned the radio onto the soft classic station that she liked to  
listen to while she took a bath. "I don't know what to say Binks."

"You don't have to say anything at all." Bianca moved her hands  
up to Maggie's neck and once again began to massage the tight  
muscles. She worked on her best friend's neck and back for a few  
more minutes. "You better get in the tub." With that Bianca walked  
from the bathroom.

Maggie quickly undressed and slipped into the tub and saw that the  
water was the perfect temperature. She sanked down and allowed she  
to sink to where only the water met her stomach. She turned the  
jets on and knew that in just a minute the bubbles would work their  
way up to cover her chest. She closed her eyes as she felt the jets  
on her body.

Bianca checked on Miranda and saw with relief that her daughter  
was sound asleep. She picked up the baby com and walked from the  
nursery.

Bianca walked into the bathroom just as the jets stopped working.  
She saw that Maggie was resting her eyes with a smile on her face.  
She set the baby com on top of the toilet and sat down at the edge  
of the tub.

Bianca reached out and started to massage the back of Maggie's  
neck gently.

"Mmmmmmm .... that feels good." Maggie moaned. She wasn't  
surprised or shocked at Bianca being in the bathroom with her while  
she was in tub. That Bianca was being so kind by massaging her  
neck. Bianca had done this before. Matter of fact after the first  
time when they first meet four years ago; Maggie enjoyed the feel of  
Bianca's hands on her naked neck. Although she was naked all the  
way down. As long as the bubbles covered her she felt safe.

I love you Maggie. I wish you were ready to love me back. But  
with everything that had gone on in the past two years. I don't  
know if we ever will end up together. But what we have is fine with  
me. Our friendship is fine with me. Bianca's head rang out. But  
her heart as it always did betrayed her and cried out for Maggie to  
love her in return and to make love to her.

Maggie slipped her arms out of the bubbles suddenly and brought  
them upwards till she felt Bianca's check. She looked up and saw  
the love shinning in Bianca's eyes.

Bianca knew that she should get the hell out of the bathroom right  
that second; that she didn't want to scare Maggie out of her life  
again; but what she saw; or thought she saw; or what she desperately  
needed to see in Maggie's soul kept her rooted to her spot on the  
side of the tub.

Maggie slowly pulled Bianca's head down to hers and with her head  
tilted up so she could meet Bianca's waiting warm lips against her  
own.

When Bianca's lips touched Maggie's she gave into her love than.  
She moved her hands from Maggie's neck to her shoulders so that she  
had a better grip and wouldn't fall into the tub. She slowly moved  
her right hand from Maggie's right shoulder and ran it across the  
other woman's neck bone as she deepen the kiss.

Maggie shivered in delight at the feel of Bianca's light touch on  
her bare wet skin. I want her. I have always wanted her. Maggie  
quickly broke the kiss and sat up. Still with bubbles covering her  
chest she stared deep into Bianca's eyes.

Bianca couldn't break the stare with Maggie. She still felt  
afraid that Maggie would be telling her next that she shouldn't have  
kissed Bianca. That she did in fact love Bianca in that way; but  
she was too afraid still to handle it. But nothing in this world;  
expect for Miranda; could make her get up and leave the bathroom.

"There's room in here for two." Maggie said softly.

Bianca nodded and stood and took off her jeans, and shirt. She  
stepped into the tub.

"What about your undergarments." Maggie smiled slightly as she  
noticed that Bianca would be getting her underwear and bra wet when  
she sat in the all ready filled tub.

"I'm leaving them on. No pressure." Bianca whispered as she  
knelt down and felt her underwear get wet. I'm going to have a  
rash for this; but I don't mind." She sat down close to Maggie.

"Hi." Maggie said softly.

"Hi." Bianca said softly.

"I see the baby com is turned on." Maggie said nodding towards  
the baby com.

Bianca nodded.

"Good. So no matter what happens we can hear Miranda." Maggie  
stated matter of factly.

Bianca nodded.

"Come here." Maggie slowly waved her right pinky towards herself.

Bianca moved an inch closer.

Maggie shook her head. "Turn around."

Bianca obeyed.

Maggie moved the other inch closer and moved her legs in the tub  
so that she was spread eagle and she pulled Bianca against her bare  
body. She slowly brought her head down and kissed Bianca's left  
side of the nap of her neck.

Bianca closed her eyes and allowed the sensation of Maggie's  
closeness overcome her.

Maggie brought her hands up and slowly began to massage the back  
of Bianca's neck. "Now it's your turn to be pampered."

Bianca bowed her head and sighed contented as she felt her tight  
muscles began to relax under Maggie's touch. She felt Maggie's  
hands move down her shoulders to her back with her spinal code. She  
felt Maggie move her hands down to her waist and around to her  
stomach. She felt Maggie repeating these moves slowly every few  
minutes. She began to breathe a little easier as she felt herself  
getting more and more relaxed.

Maggie slowly pulled Bianca back against her as she felt her best  
friend finally relax fully. She was happy that she finally had the  
courage to invite Bianca into the tub with her. She had always  
wanted to since the first moment that she had meet the other girl;  
but she was too damn afraid to allow anyone in. But now she  
wouldn't have it any other way.

Bianca slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to her right and  
saw that Maggie's face was an inch away. She couldn't help but she  
leaned forward and gently kissed her best friend on the lips.

Maggie quickly deepened the kiss that the two women wanted so  
badly. She moved her hands until she felt Bianca's hands. She  
slowly guided Bianca around so that Bianca's was lying with her  
chest against Maggie's bare chest.

One woman completely naked and the other woman with her bra and  
underwear.

Maggie once again found Bianca's fingers and slowly guided them  
around her body; showing Bianca where she loved to be touched. That  
she wasn't afraid anymore of this happing between them. That she  
wanted it to happen.

Bianca's heart and soul sang out as she got Maggie's message loud  
and clear. Her heart sang as she felt Maggie's wet bare skin  
underneath her hands. When her fingers touched Maggie's right  
breast she stopped Maggie from moving it. She broke the kiss and  
gazed into Maggie's eyes and saw the deep pleasure in them at the  
feel of her hands.

Maggie slowly let her fingers and hands go of Bianca's as she felt  
a jolt of desire coarse through her as Bianca gently rubbed her  
nipple underneath the water. She was able to turn the jets back on  
as she felt the bubbles melting underneath them. The vibrating of  
the jets did nothing for her any longer when all she wanted was  
Bianca to be deep inside her. Only Bianca could satisfy the deep  
need in Maggie. Maggie couldn't believe it took her this long to  
let go of her fair and open her heart and soul completely to Bianca  
Montgomery.

Bianca moved her other hand slowly down Maggie's sleek stomach and  
started to play with her pupil hairs.

Maggie gasped as she felt a slight organism over come her just  
with the feel of Bianca down there. She closed her eyes and slowly  
raised her hips letting Bianca know that she wanted more.

Bianca knew what Maggie was asking of her so she quickly slipped  
two of her fingers deep into Maggie. She began to explore inside  
her best friend as she felt Maggie growing tight around her  
fingers.

Maggie jerked her hips up to meet Bianca's fingers and demanded  
that they went even deeper inside her. Which they quickly did. She  
moaned as she felt the orgasm grow and grow with every thrust that  
Bianca with the help of her made. She wanted to come so badly but  
she wanted to enjoy the sensation of Bianca's fingers inside her and  
her hand on her nipple making it feel hard as a jewel.

Bianca knew how to get her friend off quickly because she knew  
that if she didn't than Maggie may drown in the tub if her head went  
any closer to the water.

Maggie's eyes opened wide as she let out a small scream as the  
organism hit her.

Miranda's cry came over the baby com.

Both of the women looked over at it with a smile.

"I better go see my precious angel." Bianca said as she withdrew  
her fingers from Maggie's body.

Maggie nodded. "I'm sorry that I awoke her. I wanted you to have  
….."

Bianca but her wet right finger on Maggie's lips. "I will." She  
bent down and quickly kissed Maggie deeply before she stood to her  
feet. She got out of the tub and quickly put a bathrobe on as she  
left the room.

Maggie leaned back against the tub surface and as she still felt  
herself coming.

"Hello sweetheart. It's all right my kitten." Bianca said softly  
as she bent and picked up her daughter. "Mommy's here." She  
brought her daughter close to her as she walked over to the rocking  
chair that her mother helped her put together when she was still  
pregnant with Miranda. "It's all right. Nothing to be scared of my  
sweet Miranda."

Miranda had quickly stopped crying as soon as she heard her  
mother's voice. She began to whimper as she nuggled closer to her  
mother's neck.

Bianca started to sing the song that she sang to her  
daughter after Miranda was born.

Maggie got out of the tub and slipped on the bathrobe as she  
listened to Bianca with Miranda over the baby com; which was still  
on top of the toilet. She quickly blew out the candles and  
unplugged the tub.


End file.
